


Don't You Mind

by namastexash



Series: Don't You Mind [1]
Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, the 1975
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooooooo. New story to hopefully help when I have blocks on my other! I think Ill have someone help me write this one though. Yeah?</p><p>Ash</p></blockquote>





	Don't You Mind

I groaned quietly, pushing my blanket off of myself and rolling out of bed not so successfully, and landing with a thud on the floor.

"Come on Ash! Get dressed! You're going to be late for school!" my mom yelled from what I assumed was the kitchen. Today was one of the off days when she was actually home. I barely ever seen her, not that she cared much anyway.

I stood up and went directly to my closet, aimlessly rifling through various things. I settled on a pair of black skinnies and an old band tee. This thing was so faded. Who knew what it was for anymore. But it was so fuking comfortable. I just had to keep it.

I pulled on some shoes and a jacket and headed downstairs, the sound of obnoxious music starting to fill my ears. Stupid neighbors. They were new of course. Typical assholes really. My kind of people. The ones that don't care who's watching. I loved it. But not at 6am.

I sat at the table after grabbing a granola bar and took a few bites out of it. Im not too fond of the whole eating thing.. But oh well I suppose.. Eating a little bit here and there keeps most people off my case, thank God.

I waved goodbye to my mom and walked out the door and over to my friend Kierstens house. She just lived next door.

"Oh hello Ash.. Hope your morning is going well!" Kierstens mom chided, pulling me into the door.

"Very much so. Thanks!" I yelled behind me, running up to Kierstens room. She was pulling on pants as I opened the door.

"Dude. Do you hear that music?!" She laughed, pointing out the window and falling over her pants.

"Yes! We will investigate after school! Let's go!" I laughed with her, pulling her up and out the door. I didn't like school, by any means. The people were just awfully mean, and the food was shit. It was like temporary prison. But it was our last year. And I wasn't about to let anything ruin it.

The whole day I did nothing but listen to the music I had playing and give the occasional hello if someone waved or said hi. Other than that, nothing too intriguing. Half way through the day, Kiersten left. So I had to investigate the newcomers later by myself. Perfect right.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooooo. New story to hopefully help when I have blocks on my other! I think Ill have someone help me write this one though. Yeah?
> 
> Ash


End file.
